


Erik's datemate

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other, agender belarus, belaliech - Freeform, transboy liechtenstein, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing about transtalia and belaliech bc those are my two favorite things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik's datemate

**Author's Note:**

> wooooah babys first fic!! 
> 
> idk ive always headcanoned belarus as agender and liechtenstein as ftm and I noticed that the world lacks transtalia and belaliech so I wanted to fix that

In a house across from a white haired German and an Austrian who played piano, lived Nat and Erik.

Nat had long hair some days, and they had short hair others. They wore long dresses some days, and other days they wore baggy jeans. Some days they wore red lipstick and winged eyeliner, and some days they wore straight, thick eyebrows and contoured their face. 

Sometimes Erik would wear makeup, sometimes he would wear none at all. Sometimes Erik would wear skirts, sometimes he would wear bow ties. Sometimes Erik would wear bows in his hair, sometimes he would wear baggy jeans and boots. Sometimes he would go all out looking feminine. Sometimes he would go all out looking masculine. Most days, he just looked like Erik.

They often had to fight for others to respect their identities. Erik had to fight to be seen as a "real man" (whatever that was) because his birth certificate said female. Nat often heard that they either had to be a boy or a girl and couldn't just be neither. 

People often thought of their relationship as unusual, but really, they were like any other couple. They watched movies together and Nat would lay their head on Erik's chest and listen to his heartbeat. Erik would laugh when Nat's lipstick got on him after they kissed. Nat would take care of Erik when he was ill. The only difference was that rather than Nat being his boyfriend or girlfriend, Nat was his datemate.


End file.
